


The Quiet

by catsnuna



Category: X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 16:55:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20745578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catsnuna/pseuds/catsnuna
Summary: Lee Hangyul avoids Kim Yohan. What's the worst case possible?





	The Quiet

**Author's Note:**

> It's my first time ever to write because the tag is dry like a Sahara. It's messy and a major cliché, but I want to write about them. Title is taken from Troye Sivan's song. Anyway, happy belated birthday our center, Kim Yohan!
> 
> Note that English ain't my mother tongue, so forgive my grammar.

Kim Yohan can’t believe that Lee Hangyul just passed by him without giving him any glance. At all. His eyes were fixed on the front, as if he was a ghost. Yohan could see he his jaw tighten as he walked by.

It has been five days that his best friend ignored him full force. And he doesn’t even know why.

“What’s wrong with you two?”, Wooseok asks, sensing a tense atmosphere between the well-known best friend forever in their campus.

“No idea,” Yohan answers his senior with a big sigh.

“It’s weird to see you two didn’t attached to the hip these days.”

“Hyung, seriously. I don’t even know. I called him, texted him, I even called his mother just to found out why her youngest son behaved like that.” His voice sounds a little annoyed by the fact he didn’t get the answer after he called Hangyul’s mother.

_ “Ah, Yohan-ah, auntie also don’t know why. He came home only to lock himself in his room. Sometimes it was quiet and some other times he played his piano, playing some songs I didn’t even know.”_

Yohan couldn’t visit him although their houses only one block away – blame all the intense training for his Taekwondo championship next month. He practiced till night and he knocked out already when he got home.

Not that he didn’t aware about Lee Hangyul ignored him, but he purely thought that he was as busy as him. Not until today.

“Should I ask Seungyoun? Maybe he knows, they’re bandmates afterall.” Kim Wooseok suggests, because he is very much concern about these two boys.

“Yeah, thank you, hyung.”

\-------

Kim Yohan and Lee Hangyul are neighbors and they were practically growing up together. It isn’t a surprise that they shared the same schools all along. They also joined the Taekwondo club near the neighborhood in elementary school. When they got into college, they also got into the same major. Yet, Hangyul said he always wanted to try music and dance, hence he ‘graduated’ from martial art sport when they entered college. Yohan, though, continues the sport till now.

Despite they share the same classes, their clubs’ schedule differences were troublesome at first, but they handled it pretty well. Their respective teammates know they can’t be separated. Hangyul even visited Taekwondo club in between his schedule, causing him befriends with Sihun, Yuvin, Junho and others. Also, Yohan is familiar with Hangyul’s band mates who are all seniors; Seungyoun who is seeing Wooseok, Kookheon who is Yuvin’s roommates, and Jinhyuk who is the it boy in their university.

Just like any other best friends and neighbors, they saw each other and played together almost every day. Even sometimes they spent the night at each other’s rooms. Sad to think that they didn’t waste time at their room like they used to be – just the two of them.

Sighing, Yohan misses their time together. That dumbass was intentionally avoiding Yohan at his best.

Peeking at his phone with non-existence notification from the younger, Yohan breathes heavily.

It is only 9.30 PM – pretty early for him to get home after practice. He asked to leave early to his coach because he wasn’t that fit.

It is his mind.

He keeps thinking what possibly goes wrong between him and Hangyul. Did he misspeak something to him? Did he get hurt by his action? He has no clue at all. There may be an answer to this. Yohan must find out soon. He has to pick up the ball himself.

Then he jumps out of his bed and runs outside his room, outside his house. He sprints through the familiar street and stops right in front of Hangyul’s pretty house. The latter mom is a florist and opens a private flower arrangement course at house. Yohan always likes it whenever spring comes, because the flowers will bloom and bring vibrant colors to it. Sometimes Hangyul took the flowers to his house – he brought them for his mom, he said.

After catching his breath, Yohan takes the stairs to the door and knocks. At the fourth knock, and the door swings open. Hangyul’s mother stands behind the door, looking as pretty as ever.

“Yohan? Hey, darling.” She smiles and opens the door a little bit wider.

“Auntie, hello. Is Hangyul at home right now?” Yohan asks a little bit breathless but returns the smile. His mother always has the same smile as his son, Yohan thought.

“Oh, he was on his way, he called earlier. I thought you were him.”

Yohan ruffles his hair, “Ah, I see. I haven’t catch up with him this week, so I thought I should pay a visit.”

“Come in, Yohan-ie. It’s been too long since the last time I meet you too.” Her eyes sparks with happiness and Yohan can’t say no to her sweet aunty.

\-------

The door with the ‘Do Not Enter, I’m Out’ sign opens smoothly. Yohan, at first, was a little doubtful when Hangyul’s mom told him to wait in his room, but when familiar smell surges into his nose, he feels at ease. Weird. He hadn’t felt this right lately.

He closes the door lightly and walks toward Hangyul’s desk. The monochromatic room is as warm as he can remember. The bed sheet is white today with a comfy black blanket scatters on the bed. Yohan knows that Hangyul never cleaned the mattress after he woke up. He recognizes because every time they spent the night together; it was Yohan who did it.

Just like other boys, Hangyul doesn’t have pictures on the wall, instead there are posters of bands plaster on it. Despite the dominance of black and white in his room, there is this old wooden frame stand out on the middle of the desk. The glass is a little dirty, but it is obvious that there is a picture of little Hangyul and Yohan inside, smiling ear to ear to the lenses. They have their arms on each other shoulders, looking so ecstatic.

Yohan remembers, of course. It was taken on their field trip day in elementary school. They wore some matching bucket hats which they bought on the market. Yohan wore the white color, while Hangyul wore the blue one. Stars and moons were printed on it. He still has it, inside his memory box under his bed.

His hand reaches out to the frame and grins stupidly. When he is about to sit on the black painted chair, the door spreads so fast.

Hangyul bursts inside and slams the door. His eyes locks to Yohan’s ever since.

“You. Why are you here? Mom said you were in my room and I k-kinda rushed to upstairs. I don’t remember you told me to come here?” He talks so fast like he is a rapper or something. Was that him being nervous?

“Take a breath, Gyul. I just arrived, right before you came.” Yohan, then, sits on the chair.

“You didn’t answer my question.”

“You didn’t answer my calls and texts for days either.” Surprisingly, Yohan’s voice sounds calm. But only God knows how fast his heart beats right now.

Hangyul throws his jacket and bag on the floor, then manages to sit on the edge of his bed. Close enough to Yohan. Both of their eyes read each other through the stares.

“I was busy. You were busy.”

“That was not what I meant. Did you avoid me? On purpose?” Yohan runs the words out of his mouth.

Hangyul is quiet for a solid three minutes and it kills Yohan. Hangyul never left him on read, nor didn’t answer his call. Hangyul was always there, through the summer to summer, injury to injury, and victory to victory. Having him being mute for five days only made his brain (and heart) wanted to explode. He was worried, what could happen to him, to his bestfriend, to them? The most important thing is how Yohan longs for his husky voice, his stupid little grin, his warm and comfortable presence. He misses him.

Five days feel like forever. Yohan feels dull without hearing his witty jokes. Without his attention. Without his presence. Without Lee Hangyul. It gives him chills just to think about it.

Hangyul’s jaw clenches a bit, “I did not.”

“Shut it, Gyul. I know you too well. You keep your problem to yourself. You barely talked to me nowadays. You could tell all your problems to me, share it with me. I thought we are best friends! What am I to you then?”

“That should be my line.”

Yohan doesn’t catch the meaning of those words. He frowns, asking a question through his eyes.

“What am I to you, Yohan?” Hangyul repeats the question.

“You are… my best friend, Gyul. You know that already.”

“That’s kinda the problem. Because I don’t see you as my best friend anymore.”

Yohan’s heart is about to explode. It beats so fast as if Yohan is running for miles already. His head is kinda dizzy. He never, ever, believes his ears. Hangyul may as well as joking right now, like he always does.

“W-what did you mean?” Yohan whispers.

Hangyul’s eyes pierces to his eyes, bare his soul.

“I ditched the best friend narration couple years ago, you know. I, I just didn’t want to scare you out with the truth. I know this whole friend thing means a lot to you, so I kept the feeling all by myself. I thought being close to you was enough. It didn’t. I want you to myself and it’s kinda frustrating to see you are being kind and all that jazz to other girls or boys in campus. Heck, I was this close to neck Sihun when he took you home that night. Not until…”

The silver-haired man takes a long pause, his broad shoulders plop down. Yohan can see Hangyul clenches his fist on his lap, but his eyes never left Yohan’s. The latter just waits him until he finishes.

“Not until I heard him asked you about me. About what was I to you.”

Like a movie, Yohan’s brain recites the scene inside his mind. He thinks hard what he said to Sihun that night. Then it hits him like a bomb.

Yohan gasps.

“Did you eavesdropping me?” He is a little panic now. Scratch that, he is panic.

Hangyul shrugs, “I was about to ask you to accompany me to the ice cream store and I stopped when I heard your voice, talking to someone. Then Sihun asked you about me, and you told him that you saw me as _best of friend only_.” He emphasizes the last four words.

After saying that, Hangyul lays down and brings his right arm to his eyes, “I left after that.”

It is funny. Yohan really thinks it is hilarious. They has been pinning to each other with a best friend façade. He chuckles. Hangyul then looks at him with weird look, like he is about to yell _what the fuck_.

“That was why you couldn’t understand a story without a context. And of course, without the ending line.” Yohan rises from his seat and joins Hangyul on the bed.

Both now stare at the room ceiling. Yohan swears his sense of smell increased sharply after he realized his own feeling towards Hangyul. It is like, he can smell him better.

“Do you want to know what I said to Sihun later on?”

Hangyul lifts his chin up as a cue to him to continue.

“He didn’t believe me, you know, he kept telling me that I lied to him. Because I did. I told him that because it was what everyone understood about us. But I knew better. Don’t you think I did a pretty good job for concealing my feeling about you?”

Shifting his head, the younger man turns his head to his right and roams his eyes at Yohan’s face. His face is always beautiful. Those plump lips always gives Hangyul the best smile – the kind that Hangyul falls into. The latter wishes he can save Yohan’s best expression inside his mind and heart, forever.

“So eventually I told Sihun that I liked you. It was funny right, a guy confessed to you, but you replied him with someone’s name on his mouth, in his mind, in his heart?”

Yohan turns his head to the left and studies Hangyul’s eyes. Those brown eyes whose Yohan gladly falls deep into. Lee Hangyul and Kim Yohan glance to each other for minutes until they smile. It is so wide; they can visibly know its meaning. They don’t even have to say anything at all, because they know. Without the unspoken words, they hold onto the unspoken feeling.

But this time, both of them know.

**Author's Note:**

> Phew. Thank you for reading this. Comments are much appreciated!


End file.
